Just Another Dramione Story
by annoyingbabyduck
Summary: Draco and two year old son Scorpius, met Hermione in the Three Broomsticks one days while having lunch with Draco's sister Tori and her husband Theo. Will Draco take this opportunity to tell her all the things he didn't get to say in school?


**A/N: Hey there! I just starting writing and I think this story will be really fun to see where it goes. Are we ready?**

* * *

Draco's POV

I sat at the back of the Three Broomsticks, waiting for the waitress to come and take me and my son's order. I looked over to Scorpius, my three year old sat in his booster chair staring back at me, and smiling.

"Daddy." My three year old asked. I had made a point of letting him call me Daddy or Dad, because I didn't want to be like my father.

"Yes son?" I asked.

"Why did Mommy leave again?" He asked, and my heart sank. Before he was even one his mother, Daphne, left us because she said she could never love me nor Scorpius. How do you to tell a three year old that?

"Because she just did. Look they're here." I said, noticing my sister and her husband walk through the door.

Scorpius turned his head to do the doorway and squinted then his eyes widened and looked back at me with a smile on his face and a question on his tongue.

"Go ahead." I said, smiling back at him.

"Aunt Tori!" He shouted running towards my sister and giving her a hug.

"What am I chop liver?' I heard her husband say.

"Uncle Theo!" He said hugging Tori's husband. Theo was a classmate of mine and he and Tori got married the year after seventh year, just like me and Daphne only Tori and Theo were in love.

"Hey mate." Theo said setting Scorpius in his booster seat next to me.

"Hey. How ya been?" I asked though not particularly caring.

"We actually have some news for you brother." Tori said sitting next to Theo.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Your going to be an uncle." Theo said.

I looked back at them for a minute, and then to Scorpius, and then back to them. "Congratulations."

"Thanks, we're really excited." Tori said, just as the waitress appeared.

I order first, and then for Scorpius. I directed my attention to the door rather than the picture Scorpius was drawing on his menu or Tori and Theo talking about nursery colors. I heard a couple yelling and when I saw their faces, I had to say I was shocked.

He hadn't changed much, by now means. His ginger hair was flopped against his head and his eyes looked baggy like he had been tired. She on the other hand, wow. Her hair was in beautiful locks no longer the bushy texture it had in school, and she had matured very well, then I again I noticed that in fourth year. Her eyes looked weary like she had been crying but they were still the beautiful brown that they always were.

I watched them take a table and continue their fight, I couldn't hear them very well but it didn't matter to me, I just didn't like it. I watched him try to blow her off like she wasn't there and that only made her madder and then he slammed his hands down on the table and she got fearful look in her eyes.

He rose from his seat and left. She placed her head down on the table and she began to cry. My heart wrenched with every tear that dropped down her beautiful face. _Come down Draco, she probably still hates you_.

I felt a tug on my shirt and then looked over to Scorpius who had his legs crossed and his arms draped down. He shined his pale eyes at me. "Daddy I have to go."

"Come on then." I said, picking him up and making the way to the only bathroom the Three Broomsticks had. He stopped at the door and looked up at me.

"I can go by myself now, Daddy." He said firmly and shut the door behind him.

I waited for a minute, leaning against the door and then she came to me. She had her head in her hands and then she bumped into me.

"Excuse me." She said, not removing her head from her hands.

"Sorry Granger, its ocupado." I said and her head shot up at me.

"Malfoy, out of my way." She said and she no longer looked sad just angry.

"I'm serious there's someone in there." I said.

She huffed and turned to lean up against the wall. I noticed her staring at me, almost daring me for something. Then as the awkward silence that began to sink in waiting for my son to finish, I snapped.

"So how ya been?" I asked.

"How have I been, really Malfoy?" She snarled at me.

"Look Granger we both I'm a changed man since the war. I was just trying to be nice." I said slightly hurt at the way she seemed unresistant to snap at me.

"Sorry. I'm just not in the mood." She said, shaking her head.

I held my arms out for her, and she eyed me at first, then she took a minute to think it over. "My arms are getting tired."

She hugged me. It's not a sight before the war anyone would take ease. A Malfoy hugging a muggle-born. But I didn't care what they thought. I wrapped my arms around her small body and she just nuzzled up into my chest. That's when I heard the door open, and my little man stood right there.

"Daddy, I'm done." He said, having her let go of me and pull away.

"Okay, Scorp. Let's go back to Tori and Theo." I said.

I picked him up and just when I was about to walk away she cleared her throat. "Um Draco?"

I turned around and smiled. "Yes Hermione?"

"Thanks." She said, holding out her hand.

"Anytime." I said, shaking her hand and felt something funny in my hand.

She stepped into the bathroom, and I looked down at the piece of paper in my hand. It had her address on it. I smiled thinking back to seventh year, apologizing to her and even sharing a library table once or twice.

"Daddy, come on the foods already there." Scorp whined.

"I'm going, I'm going." I said.

I walked back to the table and sat and started eating, again ignoring Tori and Theo's conversation this time I think it was about muggle toys for the children I don't know. I kept thinking back to how right she felt in my arms. I watched her leave the bathroom moments later looking better. She left the Three Broomsticks but not without giving me a smile on her way out.


End file.
